All Star
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Was sich die Leute von einem gutaussehenden, dunkelhaarigen Prachtexemplar wie mir erwarten? Ganz klar: Einen richtigen Machoarsch. Vielleicht bin ich das auch, zeitweise zumindest.
1. Es fährt ein Zug

_Disclaimer: Potter gehört nicht mir. Seine Welt gehört nicht mir. Die Rumtreiber gehören nicht mit °heul° JKR lässt sich auch weiterhin nicht bestechen und schenken will sie mir die Bande auch nicht. Sowas aber auch ;)_

_A/N: Ich weiß. Es liegt mir nicht sonderlich mich nur auf ein Projekt zu konzentrieren °seufz°_

_Hab hier mal was anderes probiert. Es ist meine erste Story aus Sirius' Sicht. Musste ja mal was schreiben um meinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen °lach°_

_Interessanterweise ist das recht flott dahin gegangen. War nur zu müde um mehr zu schreiben :) aber wenns gefällt kommt natürlich mehr._

_Zum Story-Titel: Hat irgendjemand nicht Shrek gesehn? Toller Film! Und "All Star" von Smash Mouth ist aus dem Soundtrack. Fands als Rumtreiber-Hymne sehr passend._

_Außerdem ist Sirius doch auch ein Star, in vielerlei hinsicht ;)_

°°°OOO°°°

Was sich die Leute von einem gutaussehenden, dunkelhaarigen Prachtexemplar wie mir erwarten? Ganz klar: Einen richtigen Machoarsch. Vielleicht bin ich das auch, zeitweise zumindest. Moons meint das gelegentlich und sein Wort ist sowas wie Gesetz bei mir. Was soll ich sagen, er kennt mich, erschreckender Weise, teilweise besser als ich mich selbst.

Wen wunderts, er schläft mittlerweile seit fünf Jahren im selbern Schlafsaal. Genau wie James. Die beiden sind wie Brüder für mich. Nicht so wie Regulus. Ne, so wie man sich richtige Brüder eben vorstellt. Ist ein ganz eigenes Gefühl.

Jamie ist sowas wie mein Seelenverwandter. Hatten die selbe blöde Idee auf unserer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Ich meine, den Slytherins schon mal klar machen, dass sie mit uns kein leichtes Leben haben würden, bevor wir überhaupt noch einen Fuß in die Schule gesetzt hatten, war wirklich keine Glanzidee, oder?

Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass es eine Verzweiflungtat war. Wer würde mich nach _der_ Aktion schon noch zu den Kellerasseln stecken? Plan ist ja irgendwie aufgegangen, oder?

Sind auf unserer Flucht vor der grünen Gefahr schließlich zu Remus ins Abteil gestolpert. Hat den aufgebrachten Slytherins dann ohne rot zu werden erzählt, dass wir schon die ganze Zeit hier gewesen wären, und dass er erst vor zwei Sekunden zwei Typen an dem Abteil vorbeirauschen gesehen hat. Die gaben sich damit zufrieden und unsere Knochen blieben für diesmal heil.

Wir drei waren danach einfach unzertrennlich.

Rem hat uns zwar mehr als einmal auf die Palme gebracht mit seinen geschwollenen Sprüchen und seinem "wenn-ihr-euch-in-Schwierigkeiten-bringt-müsst-ihr-auf-meine-Hilfe-verzichten"-Blick. Hat uns ja dann doch mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet. Für Schokolade tut der fast alles.

Tja, und dann ist da noch Pete. Was soll ich zu dem großartig sagen? Der ist einfach da. Meistens zumindest.

Jetzt zum Beispiel. Aber anwesend ist nur sein Körper. Ist mal wieder eingepennt, der Gute. Macht er auch wirklich jedes Mal, wenn wir nach Hogwarts fahren.

Merlin, der Sommer ist viel zu schnell vergangen. Dachte auch nie, dass ich sowas mal während meiner Hogwartszeit sagen würde. Aber dieser Sommer war ganz anders. Hab mich schon ziemlich am Anfang der Ferien ordentlich mit meinem Vater verkracht. Konnte mich zwei Tage nicht rühren. Dann hats gereicht. Ich bin abgehaun, rüber zu James. Die Potters waren toll. Haben mich gleich aufgenommen, ohne lange quälende Fragerei.

Meine lieben Eltern haben sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht mich zu suchen. Ich bin ihnen scheißegal. Gut so, sie mit nämlich auch.

Ich hasse dieses Pack. Die können mich bald kreuzweise. In ein paar verdammten Monaten bin ich endlich 17. Dann bin ich mein eigener Herr.

Mein Vater geht mir mit seiner Reinblut-Scheiße gehörig auf die Nerven. Ich hätte lieber so einen Dad wie meine Cousine Jo. Onkel Salem ist echt der lässigste Mensch, denn ich kenne. Der versteht mich, denkt ja selber so und hält meinen Vater für einen größenwahnsinnigen Spinner. Womit er vollkommen Recht hat.

Aber dieser Sommer bei James war was besonderes. Ich weiß jetzt, was es heißt, in einer glücklichen, intakten Familie zu leben. Herrliches Gefühl. Soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich in nächster Zeit vor hätte, selber eine zu gründen. Ne, weit gefehlt. Würde ja zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass ich mich auf _ein_ Mädl beschränken muss. Und dass bei der Auswahl, die mir zu Füßen liegt.

Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt extrem überheblich, aber ist doch so. Ein paar gezielte Aktionen, ein paar mal Lächeln und ich könnte so gut wie jede haben. Aber was soll ich mit denen? Gut, ich hatte das ein oder andere Date in den letzten Jahren. Gut, ich weiß vielleicht nicht mehr den Namen von jedem Mädchen, mit den ich aus war. Und gut, ich hatte meinen Spaß_ °hehe°._

Aber so verschwenderisch war ich wieder auch nicht mit mir. An die vier Mädls, mit denen ich bisher, wie Moony es nennen würde, intim wurde, kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern. Ich weiß schon, _der_ Blick hier sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Ihr hättet mehr erwartet, nicht? Klar, ich lauf ja auch rum wie der große Stecher, aber ich kann doch nicht meinen Luxuskörper jeder vor die Füße werfen, oder?

Moons meint, ich tu nur immer so großmäulig, aber tief drinnen hätte ich eine "empfindsame Seele". Aber Moons lässt so oft den Seelenklempner raushängen, dass man meinen könnte, er selbst hätte eine Runde Couch mal dringend nötig. So ist er eben, viel zu gut für diese Welt.

Und zu gut für die Mädls. Ich verstehs einfach nicht, warum sich die Weiblichkeit nach _mir _die Finger leckt, während sie Moony vielleicht ein, zweimal im Jahr einen kurzen Seitenblick schenkt.

Dabei ist er doch der um so viel bessere Fang. Vielleicht ist er ein wenig zu sehr der kumpelmäßige Typ, mag sein. Ändert aber nichts an den Tatsachen.

Ich reiße mal meinen Blick kurzfristig von der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft und werfe ihn auf Remus, der mir gegenüber sitzt und wieder vollkommen in einem Buch versunken ist. Seine Augen rasen rastlos über das Papier. Merlin, wie kann man nur so schnell lesen?

Ich wette unser guter Moony ist noch die Jungfräulichkeit in Person. Okay, er ist zarte 16. Ich aber auch und ich hab meine Unschuld schon mit 14 verloren. Wenig überraschend, was?

Bei Prongs weiß ich, dass es bei ihm erst ein paar Monate her ist. Und nein, es war nicht Evans.

Und Peter? Nun, wenn der auch jedes mal einschläft, so wie hier im Zug, dann würde ich auf "jungfräulich" tippen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sich seine kleine Hufflepuff-Freundin jetzt schon von ihm flachlegen lässt. Ja, Pete hat eine Freundin mit dem, wie ich finde, treffenden Namen Nanny.

Kann sein, dass sich unser Jüngster sie sich gerade deshalb ausgesucht hat. Ja, richtig gehört. Pete ist der Jüngste in der Runde. Wer auf Rem getippt hat, den muss ich leider enttäuschen. Er ist sogar der zweit Älteste, gleich nach Jamie, der noch dieses Jahr seine Volljährigkeit feiern kann. Meine Wenigkeit muss sich da noch ein wenig gedulden. Bin zwar um einiges älter als Pete, aber auf Remus fehlen mir aber trotzdem drei Wochen.

Wir sind schon ein seltsamer Verein. Erst recht, seit wir letztes Jahr die Sache mit den Animagi hinbekommen haben. Die Karte wird auch immer besser. Das sechste Schuljahr werden wir noch mal ordentlich rocken, bevor es nächstes Jahr ins finish geht. Und danach...mal sehn. Vielleicht bau ich mir ja ne super Quidditchkarriere auf.

"Sag mal, Padfoot. Könnest du vielleicht mal wieder woanders hinstarren?"

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich ja immernoch Remus beim Lesen zusehe. Er hat den Blick gar nicht erst gehoben und liest einfach weiter. Bemerkenswert eigentlich wie er das schafft. Lesen, reden und zuhören gleichzeitig. Meist kommt dann auch noch der Weg vom einen zum anderen Klassenzimmer dazu. Wir nennen das mittlerweile seine "Reiselektüre". Ich fürchte er würde tot umfallen, wenn er in den Pausen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden kein Buch in die Finger bekommen kann. Als gäbs im Unterricht nicht genug Bücher.

"Sorry, Kumpel." Ich wende meinen Blick wieder der Landschaft zu. Draußen wird es allmählich düster. Gut, das heißt, dass wir nicht mehr all zu lange unterwegs sind. Ich hab schon wieder mächtig Kohldampf. Ich hüte mich aber das laut auszusprechen. Sonst kann ich mir wieder anhören, dass ich nur an Essen und Mädls denken kann.

Ich frag mich nur, wo James abgeblieben ist. Für "Ich muss mal schnell für kleine Sechstklässler" ist er aber schon reichlich lange unterwegs.

°°°OOO°°°

_A/N: Mehr? Aufhörn? Verschrotten? Zugabe? Eure Meinung ist gefragt, Leute!_


	2. Home again

_Disclaimer: Hab einen von moons Review-Sätzen geklaut ;), der Rest gehört JKR. Nicht mal Benjy Fenwick wollte sie mir schenken. Sowas. Dabei ist der doch bei ihr schon längst tot und ich hätte wirklich besseres mit ihm vor. _

_A/N: Nach einen halben Ewigkeit, für die ich mich moonymäßig entschuldigen möchte, kommt hier Kapitel zwei. Nicht sonderlich lang, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe es gefällt doch._

* * *

Wie auf Kommando stürzt Prongs zur Abteiltür herein und lässt sich auf den freien Platz neben mir fallen, ein seeliges Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ich habe einen rotschöpfigen Verdacht. 

Ich angle mir einen Schokofrosch vom Gemeinschaftsstapel und lasse mich tiefer in die Sitzbank gleiten.

"Willst du mich gar nicht fragen wo ich gewesen bin.", fragt mich James mit dem Grinsen eines Kleinkindes zu Weihnachten.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil es eine sinnlose Frage wäre, da wir die Antwort ohnehin kennen.", meint Remus, wieder ohne vom Buch aufzusehen.

"Und ihre Antwort auch.", setze ich noch drauf und beiße dem Frosch den Kopf ab. Mit der Sammelkarte schieße ich an James vorbei Peter ab, der ein kurzes Grunzen von sich gibt und weiter schläft.

"Na gut, aber dieses Jahr wird ganz anders.", meint Jamie voller Zuversicht. "Dieses Jahr wird sie mit mir ausgehen."

Ich schlucke den Froschkopf hinunter und wende mich wieder an Moony. "Wie oft haben wir das nun schon gehört?"

"Seit dem vierten Schuljahr, jeden Tag mindestens ein Mal."

"Aber diesmal wird es anders!"

"Auch das hören wir seit unserem vierten Schuljahr.", meint Moons, blättert um und sieht nun doch auf. "Vielleicht solltest du endlich mal etwas an deiner Taktik ändern."

"Hört, hört. Moony, der große Stratege und Frauenversteher hat gesprochen.", lache ich und schiebe mir den Rest des Schokofrosches in den Mund.

Moony schüttelt den Kopf. "Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft wie du es schaffst, dass noch ein Mädchen freiwillig mit dir ausgeht."

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich.", frage ich, fähre mit den Fingern durch mein Haar und schenke ihm mein bezauberndstes Lächeln. Moons lässt sich davon wenig beeindrucken und verdreht nur die Augen. Banause!

"Weißt du, Padfoot. Eines schönen Tages wirst auch du auf ein Mädchen treffen..."

"...bei dem du dir die Zähne ausbeißt.", vervollständige ich den gefühlte 1000 Mal gehörten Satz. "Die muss aber erst noch geboren werden, mein allerliebster Moony."

Ehe Remus darauf antworten kann bleibt der Zug stehen. Wir sind da. Endlich! Home, sweet home!

"Sei ein guter Junge, Prongs. Bring doch mal Wurmschwanz dazu unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren."

Er grinst und brüllt Peter ein fröhliches "Entstation, Mylady!" ins Ohr, sodass er mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft macht. James und ich fallen fast von der Bank vor lachen, Remus schüttelt nur milde lächelnd den Kopf und steht auf.

"Ich sehe euch dann später in der Großen Halle."

"Wieso?", fragt Peter verschlafen vom Boden aus, auf dem er immeroch sitzt.

"Vertrauensschüler!", trällern James und ich im Chor.

"Du weißt schon...", beginnt James. "...die Gestalten der Finsternis, denen man nachts am Gang besser nicht begegnet.", vervollständige ich den Satz.

"Weil sie gerne kleine Kinder fressen.", grinst James.

"Mit Vorliebe jene, die in meinem Abteil sitzen und dazu neigen ihre Klappen zu weit aufzureißen.", meint Moony und packt sein Buch in die Tasche.

"Oi.", sage ich und sehe zu James. "War das eben eine schlagfertige Antwort?"

"Ja.", meint Prongs, nimmt die Brille ab und wischt sich imaginäre Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich glaube unser Junge wird erwachsen, Padfoot."

Ich klopfe Prongs aufbauend auf die Schulter. "Unser ganzer Stolz.", fahre ich mit bebender Stimme fort. "Unser kleiner Vertrauensschüler."

"Unser Baby.", schluchzt Prongs und hört sich dabei fast so an wie Remus' Mum. Ich pruste los. James neben mir bekommt kaum noch Luft vor lachen. Selbst Peter giggelt vor sich hin.

"Wie überaus witzig.", höre ich Moons noch, dann schließt sich die Abteiltür hinter ihm und er geht seinen Pflichten nach.

"Glaubst du...", beginnt James und schnappt wieder nach Luft. "Das er sauer ist?", frage ich. Prongs nickt. Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Dazu kennt er uns zu gut."

Ich stehe auf, strecke Peter meine Hand hin, der sie dankbar ergreift, und ziehe ihn hoch. Währenddessen ist auch James auf die Beine gekommen. Peter zieht unsere Abteiltür auf und mein Blick fällt auf einen großen, rotblonden Jungen, der eben an unserem Abteil vorbeilaufen will.

"Hey, Fenwick, altes Haus!", rufe ich und der Rotblonde bleibt stehen. Benjy Fenwick, Jahrgangskollege und Jäger im Gryffindor Team. Netter Kerl. Gelegentlich zumindest. "Black! Potter!", grinst er, als sein Blick auf uns fällt. "Wie schön euch zu sehen. Wie gehts?"

"Bestens.", antworte ich.

"Ich hab gehört du machst ab jetzt den Captain, Potter?", fragt Benjy interessiert.

"Allerdings.", antwortet James stolz.

"Dann pass auf wen du dir ins Team holst.", grinst Benjy. "Nicht, dass du dir ein gutes Team durch rein freundschaftliche Verbindungen ruinierst."

"Hey!"

"Nichts gegen dich, Black. Selten einen so guten Treiber gesehen."

"Na bitte, geht doch.", grinse ich und Benjy lacht. "Übrigens, Fenwick, wo hast du eigentlich deine bezaubernde Schwester gelassen?"

"Keine Ahnung.", meint Benjy. "Sie hat sich am Bahnhof zu ihren Freundinnen abgesetzt."

"Keine Sorge. Ich finde sie sowieso.", flüstere ich zu Prongs, der lacht.

"Also gut, Jungs. Ich muss weiter. Man sieht sich.", verabschiedet sich Fenwick. "Ach, und Sirius."

"Ja?"

"Hände weg von meiner Schwester."

"Ich merks mir bei Gelegenheit."

Wieder lacht James, und gemeinsam mir Peter verlassen wir unser Abteil.


	3. Korbwette

_Disclaimer: Nein, ich habe mich noch nicht unters Messerchen begeben um wie JKR auszusehen. Weiterhin nicht meins._

_A/N: Nicht schlagen! Ich weiß ich hab euch ewig auf dieses Update warten lassen, aber endlich ist es ja da, also Energie sparen fürs lesen ;)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kaum daußen auf dem Bahnsteig erkenne ich schon den erwähnten Blondschopf. Ich grinse zu James hinüber. "Weißt du, Prongs. Dein Problem mit Evans hängt nicht mit der guten Absicht dahinter zusammen, sondern schlichtweg mit der Ausführung. Sieh zu, wie ein Profi sowas macht und lerne."

James zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ich schiebe mich durch die Menge voran.

"Da ist sie ja. Der Engel, den mein Herz so schmerzlich vermisste, gesandt um meine Seele zu erretten."

Angelina bleibt stehen und lacht. "Sirius Black, deine verkommene Seele ist nicht zu retten."

"Aber..."

"Entschuldige, ich muss weiter. Wir sehen uns beim Festessen oder sonst irgendwann." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich wieder um und läuft zu den wartenden Kutschen hinüber, um eine ihrer Freundinnen zu begrüßen. Maggie Meadows, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Ich sehe ihr nach, bis ich James' Hand auf meiner Schulter spüren kann. "Ich habe den Profi gesehen und gelernt, wie mans nicht macht. Danke Kumpel.", grinst er.

"Sprach der Mann, der es um _so _vieles besser kann.", gebe ich zurück.

"Macht ihr schon wieder Ärger, Jungs?", fragt eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme. Klar, wenn schon dann alle.

"Nö.", antwortet James und ich muss ihn gar nicht ansahen um zu wissen, dass er sich das Lachen nur mühevoll verkneift. "Unser lieber Sirius hier hat nur eben einen Korb bekommen."

"Unsinn, Prongs.", sage ich und drehe mich zu meiner Cousine um. Jo ist um einen guten Kopf kleiner als ich. Ihr schwarzes Haar und ihre grauen Augen sind wohl das einzig familientypische an ihr. Genauso eine Traditionsbrecherin - Gryffindor wie ich, nur eine Klasse unter mir. Nur hat sie, wie schon erwähnt, den besseren Vater von uns beiden erwischt.

"Wie würdest du es dann nennen, wenn sich ein Mädchen einfach umdreht und von dannen zieht, wenn du versuchst mit ihr zu flirten, Mister Padfoot?", lacht James. Ja, er lacht nun doch. Netter Freund.

"Soll das heißen der König ist tot?", grinst Jo.

"Nichts da, Prinzessin. War einfach nur der falsche Augenblick, nichts weiter."

"Natürlich.", grinst sie. "Nun denn, meine Herren. Ich muss weiter, man wartet bereits auf mich. Grüßt Remus von mir, wenn ihr ihn vor mir zu Gesicht bekommt." Sie winkt uns noch einmal zu, dann läuft sie hinüber zu der Kutsche, in der Angelina und Maggie bereits auf sie warten.

"Hier drüben ist noch eine Kutsche frei.", verkündet Peter.

"Hier lang, Pads.", sagt James und zieht mich am Ellbogen mit sich. "Angelina kannst du auch in der Kutsche hinterherschmachten."

"Ich schmachte überhaupt niemanden hinterher.", verteidige ich mich und reiße mich los.

"Natürlich nicht.", sagt James mit einem Blick, der mir sagt, dass er mir ohnehin nicht glaubt.

"Allerdings.", knurre ich, reiße die Kutschentür auf und lasse mich drinnen auf die Sitzbank fallen. James und Peter setzen sich mir gegenüber. Das Grinsen, das die beiden austauschen, habe ich _nicht _übersehen, obwohl ich vorgebe aus dem Fenster zu starren.

"Mal ehrlich, Pads.", beginnt James, aber ich würdige ihn weiterhin keines Blickes. "Sie ist eines der wenigen Mädchen in Hogwarts, die dir nicht hinterherlaufen. Wie lange wird es also dauern, bis sie deinen Jagdinstinkt weckt und du _ihr _hinterherläufst?"

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass Jo dich umbringen wird, wenn dus tust.", wirft Pete ein.

"Guter Punkt, Wormtail.", überlegt James. "Sie wird dich kastrieren."

"Ganz langsam."

"Und dir 'Eunuch' auf die Stirn tätowieren."

"Ganz Hogwarts wird begeistert sein.", endet Peter das Jo-Armageddon-Szenario.

"Ich laufe niemandem hinterher, also besteht überhaupt keine Gefahr.", gebe ich zurück. Warum sollte ich auch, bei der Anzahl an glühenden Verehrerinnen?

"Klar, weil du Angst um deine Eier hast.", grinst James.

"Zweifelt da jemand an meiner Marauder-Ehre?", frage ich in gespielt getroffenem Ton.

"Beweist mir doch, dass ich falsch liege, Sir Black.", steigt James auf das Spielchen ein.

"Nun gut, Sir Potter. Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich wette, dass ich nächstes Hogsmeadewochenende ein Date mit der holden Lady Angelina haben werde und sie dabei ins Nirvana knutsche. Noch Fragen?"

"Zwei Galleonen dagegen.", sagt James.

"Klingt fair.", antwore ich, verschränke die Arme hinterm Kopf und lehne mich zurück.

Ich hätte es schlimmer treffen können. James hätte mich auch dazu bringen können einen Abend mit Myrthe zu verbringen - Moment, keine schlechte Idee für die Retourkutsche!

Zunächst habe ich aber keine Zeit für Racheakte. Jetzt muss ich mich darum kümmern freie Bahn zu bekommen, soll heißen Jo und Lily, die anderen beiden Mädls der 'Femmes Fatales', wie ich sie gerne nenne, möglichst auf Abstand zu halten. Lily würde mir schon aus der blanken Tatsache heraus, dass ich James' bester Freund bin, die Tour gründlich vermasseln. Und Jo kennt mich leider viel zu gut.

Lily scheidet vielleicht durch die ganze Vertrauensschülersache von selbst aus. Wenn ich daran denke wie oft Moony letztes Jahr beschäftigt war...

Dieses Jahr werde _ich _ihn allerdings brauchen. Irgendjemand muss mir Jo schließlich vom Hals schaffen. Wozu ist er ihr bester Freund? Nur bester Freund natürlich. Deswegen frist er ihr auch aus der Hand. Schon klar!

Tja, vielleicht kann ich mir auch diese "spezielle Freundschaft" zu Nutzen machen. Jedenfalls ist es mir lieber, wenn Jo sich mit Remus trifft, als mit einem dieser hirnlosen Idioten, die ihr ohnehin nur unter den Rock wollen.

Und ja, ich bin wählerisch was die Beziehungen meiner Cousine angeht. Aber ich schwöre, dass ist nur zu ihrem Besten.

In nächster Zeit wird jedenfalls Moony ein Auge auf sie haben müssen. Ich bin mit einer Eroberug beschäftigt. Angelina ist so gut wie mein, wäre doch gelacht.


End file.
